At the Barricade What If story
by Vampire Revan
Summary: What if the street urchin Gavroche was saved from being killed by the French amy that was fighting against the school boys and rebel by Sabo and my OC Karina?  This is going to be a four part story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Gavroche is saved from the battlefield**

_**Vampire Revan: I'm gonna write a Les Misérables and One Piece crossover.**_

_**Gavroche: So 'm saved from the battlefield by who?**_

_**Vampire Revan: You and the readers will find out. I don't own One Piece or Les Misérables but I do own Karina.**_

* * *

><p>Gavroche laid on the ground he was shot in the shoulder when he was collecting bullets for the students.<p>

A french solider saw him on the ground and was about to kill him if it wasn't for a shadow to kill the solider.

"Take him the barricade and make sure that he is treated" a male voice said to a female that picked up Gavroche.

"Don't worry I'll protect you" the woman said as she carried Gavroche gently to the barricade.

"Open the doors and let us in, I would climb the wall but I have an injured boy and I'm scared of heights" the woman said looking up to Marius and the other people on the barricade.

The doors opened for the woman and she walked in with the injured Gavroche in her arms.

"Who are you?" Marius said to the woman as Gavroche was taken in to the ABC Café.

"All that will be explained later, I'm gonna help my brother Sabo for a minute" the woman said as she pulled out a pink gun.

She ran on top of the barricade and started to shot the enemy.

Sabo climbed the barricade and started to help his sister kill the enemy.

The enemy retreated and decided to regroup for the next round tomorrow.

"They'll be back soon" the woman said as she turned to the schoolboys.

"Now that that is out of the way I'll introduce myself. My name is Karina and this is my brother Sabo, we come to help you" she said as she bowed to them.

She didn't wait for them to answer because she went to the café to assist with helping Gavroche.

"Sis is sometimes worried about people who get hurt in battle, so if she runs off don't follow her; because she will kick you out of the room so that she can help the one that is injured" Sabo said as he took of his hat to reveal his blond hair.

With Karina

Karina walked into the café and saw that the one who was treating Gavroche was having trouble getting the bullet out of him.

"Here let me do it" Karina said as the person moved away from Gavroche and let Karina take over.

Karina put her hand on Gavroche's head and started to stroke his hair she said, "Try not to move so much, this might hurt you but know that I'm here"

Gavroche just nodded trying to stop himself from crying, Karina turned to the man and said, "Get some water, bandage and cloths ready, I will have to use some tweezers to get the bullet out"

The man nodded and fetch some water that was in a jug and the other things that Karina wanted. He brought them back and gave the tweezers to Karina so that she could remove the bullet.

Karina wet one of the cloths a little and dubbed it on the wound, she used the tweezers to pull the bullet out. Gavroche screamed a little but, Karina stroked his hair to calm him.

The bullet came out and used the cloth that was wet to clean up the blood that started to come out of the wound.

When that was washed, she cleaned with the other cloth.

She ripped a part of her top off, and got some cream that she had in her trouser pocket put some of the cream on to the piece of fabric she ripped off of her top and put that on to the wound. Gavroche flinched a bit when the cold cream was on his wounded shoulder.

Karina used the bandage to tie it onto the wound not too tightly otherwise it would be too tight for Gavroche to move his arm.

When she was done she picked up Gavroche and asked the man where she could put him down to rest, the man told her to follow him to a place where everyone slept. He pointed to the place where Gavroche slept.

Karina just nodded her head and went to put Gavroche down on his sleeping place so that he could rest.

When Gavroche was asleep Karina stayed with him so that if he woke up in the night with the pain in his shoulder then she will comfort him; and in the morning she will take him to the hospital so that they could dress the wound.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vampire Revan: Chapter done, this will be a four part story. The second part will be Karina taking Gavroche to the hospital with Sabo. The third part will be when Karina, Gavroche, and Sabo find Valjean with the wounded Marius in the sewers talking to Javert. And the fourth part will be when Karina and Sabo with Gavroche go back to the One Piece world where Gavroche is adopted by Karina.<strong>_

_**Gavroche: So Karina is going to adopt me?**_

_**Vampire Revan: Yes she is. Please R&R. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Gavroche is taken to the Hospital**

___**Vampire Revan: Here's chapter two to my cross-over. I only own Karina.**_

* * *

><p>Gavroche woke up and saw the woman that saved him from being killed, he looked at his shoulder and saw that his wounded shoulder was bandaged up.<p>

'_She must 'ave done this'_ Gavroche thought as he went back to staring at Karina.

"You know you could introduce yourself to me, young boy" Karina said waking up and staring at Gavroche.

"'Ow do you do my name's Gavroche. What's 'our name?" Gavroche said smiling at Karina.

"My name's Karina, you will meet my brother Sabo soon" Karina said smiling also.

"Karina's a nice name" Gavroche said looking at Karina, "Are you a 'irate?"

"Yes I'm a pirate, you don't have any problem with that?" Karina said looking at Gavroche.

"Nah, I don't. I think being a 'irate is cool" Gavroche said smiling at Karina.

"So you like pirates?" a voice said from the door.

It was Sabo without his coat on, he had a smile on his face as he walked towards Karina and Gavroche.

"Names Sabo" he said holding out his hand for Gavroche to shake.

Gavroche shook his hand and winced as he shoulder was hurting.

"Looks like we have to take you to a hospital and see if they is any damage still" Karina said picking up Gavroche, "Where's your coat, Sabo?"

"Those who are attacking again they are back, I used my coat to cover a body" Sabo said as he walked outside.

Karina followed him with Gavroche in her arms to stand next to Sabo.

"We go through the sewers to the hospital" Sabo said as Karina followed him.

Sewers

The walk through the sewers was gross in Karina's opinion, she still followed Sabo and she was wondering if they reach the exit soon.

"Are we there yet?" Karina said in a bored voice.

"No" Sabo said as he killed a spider that would of scared Karina.

"Are we there yet?" Karina said Gavroche was smiling at this.

"No"

"Are we there yet?" Two voices said.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes!"

"Really" two voices said.

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"Soon enough"

"Are we there yet?"

"No not yet"

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes"

"Hooray!" two voices said.

Once out of the sewer they walked to the hospital.

Hospital

When they got there a woman asked them what they wanted.

"Can you please check Gavroche over because he got wounded when one of the national guards shot at him" Karina said as Gavroche winced a little.

"Don't you worry dear. We will check on his wound." the nurse said as she told Karina to put Gavroche onto a bed but Gavroche held onto Karina.

"Would it be OK if I was with him because he is scared" Karina said with pleading eyes.

"Fine then" the nurse said as she lead Karina and Gavroche to a room.

Hospital Room

Once inside the nurse checked the wound on Gavroche's shoulder and saw that it was still sore.

"You're lucky that it didn't get infected" the nurse said as she put a nice clean bandage on to Gavroche's shoulder, and used a sling so that it was well rested.

"Why did they shoot at a boy for?" the nurse said looking at Karina.

"He was at a barricade and the general guard shot him, when he was walking around trying to get bullets to the students" Karina said holding Gavroche gently.

"You saved him?" the nurse said looking at Karina.

"Yes I did along with me brother who is standing outside the room" Karina said sensing Sabo outside.

"You to take good care of him OK?" the nurse said.

"Yes we will" Karina said as she got up off of the chair and went outside to meet Sabo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Vampire Revan: Chapter done. Can you guess who was saying 'Are we there yet?' and 'No'? Chapter three will be on the way because I wanna get this story done before I go on holiday.<em> Don't forget to R&R.**


End file.
